kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SilverCrono/KHA Timeline
Heyo. Just a project, a little Kingdom Hearts: Awakening timeline. ---- Part 1 About 24 years before BBS... *Allen Trius is born. About 10 years before BBS... *Mallorie Cobb dies. *Tabuu overthrows the international government of the Subspace Emissary, over-taking it and ruling the planet, putting all citizens into slavery. About 8 years before BBS... *Allen turns 17. *The events at Earth happen. (The Start) *Allen goes to the Netherworld, those events transpire. :*First visit. :*Laharl joins Allen. *Baron events occur. (Darkness of the Truth) :*Ceodore Harvey joins. *The party splits. :*Allen goes to the Land of Dreams, those events occur. :*At the same time, Laharl and Ceodore re-visit the Netherworld. After this, they go to the Johto League. (Splitting of the Light) ::Johto League- Ash Ketchum joins. :*Allen goes to the Subspace Emissary. ::Frees Meta Knight, Mario. ::The 3 attack Tabuu and lose. *Lexaln is born. *Lexaln is almost immediately captured and taken to Asteroid M by one of Magneto's slave ships; Twilight Town (Awakening) is destroyed. *Laharl, Ceodore, and Ash go to Asteroid M. (Betrayal) :*Laharl betrays the two and kills Ash. :*Ceodore meets Lexaln on a just-returning slave ship. *Ceodore and Lexaln leave and go to the Land of Departure. Part 2 About 6 years before BBS... *Ceodore and Lexaln have been training at the LoD; Ceodore with Eraqus (Awakening) and Xehanort (Awakening), while Lex trained with Master Axen, Dante Saxon, and Occidere Way. (Upholstery of the Universe) *Lexaln gets a mission from Master Axen, and goes to Baron with Occ. and Dante. :*Fight Heartless, learns they appeared a few months ago; Occ. goes back to LoD to inform Axen :*Lex and Dante investigate in the forest and see a huge Heartless; they fight and defeat it. *The two return to LoD, learn that all the worlds have been sending distress signals; the Heartless are swarming *Lexaln and two companions of his choice (from a ballot of Dante, Occidere, and Ceodore) go off to find the source of the swarm, and trace it back to the Netherworld. They find a huge mass of Heartless, leading up to the Overlord's castle (Swarm of Chaos) :*They fight their way through it, and get to the Overlord's castle :*They meet Laharl and Crono Silverius - it is revealed that Crono is the mastermind behind all of this. :*Laharl attacks the party, and they fight - Lexaln wins :*They are too late - Crono uses his Heartless to overcome the planet and seals the Keyhole; the planet is destroyed, and Lexaln & friends barely escape *They return to LoD, only to find Heartless swarming there too - the Keybladers couldn't fend them off :*Lexaln and allies fight their way to the Throne Room, where they find Master Axen fight off a giant heartless - Axen kills it, but is fatally hit :*Axen dies in the hands of Lexaln, and the last of the Heartless are slayed :*Eraqus, who was recently crowned a Keyblade Master along with Xehanort (who disappeared during the attack), banishes Lexaln and his companions in anger *Lexaln, along with his friends, go to Edo for refuge - meet Gintoki Sakata (Fleeing Destiny) :*Recover, build their strength :*Fight the Shinsengumi *Get attacked by Heartless, flee to Hyrule :*Attacked by Alalngar and Jushur :*It is revealed that Lexaln is Allen's Nobody, since Alalngar was there when Allen was defeat ed and witnessed Lexaln's birth :*Lexaln is taunted about how he will never be a real person, and Al. flees *Lexaln becomes obsessed with finding his real self and taking back his heart *He starts going off the deep end, and is confronted by Dante/Occ./Ceo - the party splits (Confrontation) :*Ceo goes back to Baron to defend his home :*Dante and Occidere go to Radiant Garden (Awakening) *Lexaln travels to the Keyblade Graveyard (Awakening), is once again attacked by Alalngar and Jushur *Crono Silverius appears, tells Lexaln that his Heartless is one of the greater Heartless plauging the universe, summons it ( AntiAllen ) *They battle in their Dive to the Heart (Awakening), and Lexaln wins - Heart is fractured :*Lexaln is severely injured :*Ceodore, Occidere, and Dante save him and attack Crono/Alalngar/Jushur :*They repel the three, and confront the dying Lexaln :*As a last wish, Lexaln tells them his main purpose - He always wanted to know his life and his memories :*He willingly allows Dante to unlock his heart, Allen is reborn *Allen is asleep, and Dante/Occi/Ceo go back to their respective worlds Part 3 ---- Still in progress! In the meantime, tell me whatcha think!